


Looking After Harry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Inspired by Hogwarts365's prompt #134: “Excuse the mess, but we live here.”<br/>I couldn't get it trimmed to 365 words, so I gave up, LOL. Random ficlet is random? </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking After Harry

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Inspired by Hogwarts365's prompt #134: “Excuse the mess, but we live here.”  
>  I couldn't get it trimmed to 365 words, so I gave up, LOL. Random ficlet is random? 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Looking After Harry

~

Draco was still asleep when he heard voices. Yawning and stretching, he turned over, frowning when Harry wasn’t there next to him. With a groan, he closed his eyes and tried to listen to the barely audible conversation. 

“…excuse the mess, but we live here,” Harry said. 

“Of course you do, and I’m so sorry to intrude.” 

Draco’s eyes popped open. That sounded like…

“You could never intrude, Ginny,” Harry said. “I hope you know you’re free to stop by at any time. I want us to continue to be friends, even if things didn’t work out between us.” 

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” Ginevra did sound relieved, but there was something else in her voice, something Draco couldn’t quite place. He sat up and began looking around for clothes, any clothes. 

“…like some tea?” Harry asked. 

Draco almost growled. If she was staying long enough to have tea he was definitely going to have to get out there—

“No, I wasn’t planning to be here that long.” 

Draco relaxed, but only slightly. 

“So what can I do for you?” said Harry. 

Draco shook his head. He really needed to train Harry out of those open-ended questions. 

“I do have a favour to ask,” Ginevra admitted. 

Of course she did. Growling audibly, Draco swung his legs out of bed and onto the floor. His sodding sleep pants had to be somewhere. Damn Harry’s habit of tossing them aside when he wanted to get to Draco’s arse. Not that Draco usually minded that habit…

“…anything you need,” said Harry. 

Draco rolled his eyes even as he rummaged. Salazar, the man would give away his right arm if someone asked. Keeping an eye on him was a full-time job. 

“Neville and I are dating.” 

Draco froze mid rummage. 

“Congratulations! That’s wonderful, Ginny. You’re both two of my favourite people in the world, so I’m thrilled for you both.”

“Thanks, Harry.” 

Did she sound relieved? Yes, probably. Draco abandoned his search for his pants and looked around for his dressing gown. Much as Harry liked to accuse him of being an exhibitionist, he had no plans to go out there naked to stake his claim. 

“…hoping you could come to the Burrow for dinner Sunday so Mum sees you’re fine and she stops making me feel like an awful daughter for breaking up with you.” 

Draco scowled. Was she trying to set him up with one of her brothers? He’d heard the dragon keeper one was fit.

“…as long as I can bring Draco,” Harry said. 

Draco blinked. 

“Of course.” Ginevra laughed. “The more the merrier, you know her. And who knows, by the end of the day, she may even add him to her ever increasing list of adoptees and make him an honorary Weasley.” 

Draco wrinkled his nose. A Weasley? _Him_?

“Don’t let Draco hear you say that,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll never get him there if he does.” 

Draco huffed. Of course he’d go, if only to keep an eye on Harry, the sentimental git. 

“…really appreciate it, Harry. Well, I’m off, I have early practice for the Wasps. Bye!” 

Hearing the door open, Draco abandoned his search, diving back into bed, where he artfully arranged the sheets around himself. 

When Harry walked in, Draco was feigning sleep, his body stretched out. 

“You can quit the act,” said Harry, amusement in his voice. “I know you’re awake.” 

Draco stretched theatrically. “Now I am,” he murmured, opening his eyes. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, please. I know you overheard my conversation with Ginny.” After pulling off his t-shirt and shucking his jeans, he climbed into bed. “I’m just surprised you didn’t come out and stake your claim.”

Draco sniffed. “I shouldn’t need to do that, should I? After all, you know who you belong to.” Rolling over onto his side, he looked down at Harry, who was on his back. “At least you should.”

Harry’s smile was wicked. “And if I should need a reminder?”

Shifting quickly, Draco straddled him. “I’m happy to provide one.”

“I thought you’d see it that way.” Reaching up, Harry cupped the back of Draco’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. “So,” he whispered against Draco’s lips as his hands began to wander, “are you up for dinner at the Burrow on Sunday?” 

Draco smirked, even as he pressed Harry’s legs apart to settle between them. “I’m up for whatever you can throw at me, Potter,” he purred. “Even if it is Weasleys.” 

“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “I thought you’d say that.” His eyes went dark with lust. “Now, about that stake claiming thing—”

And as Draco pressed him into the mattress and showed Harry exactly who he belonged to, he reflected that perhaps looking after Harry wasn’t such a difficult job after all. 

~


End file.
